


Cold Metal, Warm Heart

by emmyak96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Background - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky has a nightmare, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hydra is gone, Language, Love, Memories, One Shot, Only rated T for some language, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader can be any gender actually, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, You comfort him, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyak96/pseuds/emmyak96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky are sleeping when a nightmare wakes him up. As always, you're there to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Metal, Warm Heart

_You stared down the barrel of a gun. The man behind it is someone you've been tracking for months now. You can only see his eyes because he wears a black mask over his nose and mouth. His eyes are light blue, but they are oh so dark right now. It wasn't clear how long you were at gunpoint. A minute, ten minutes, an hour? You knew you couldn't run or try to disarm him. You knew his skills. Your reflexes were fast, but they were no match for the Winter Soldier's. You also had no backup. Had this been an actual mission, you would have it, but he cornered you_ _on your walk home and moved you to an alley nearby._

_A question was burning in the back of your mind: "Why is he taking so long to shoot me?" Was it to scare you? To assert some kind of dominance? Was he hoping that you'd beg for your life? Because that sure as hell wasn't going to happen._ _If you were going to die soon, you definitely weren't gonna go down beaten. The silence started to bug you, so you spoke up._

_"Are you going to kill me, or not?" Your voice was strong, no wavering, no fear. It was dark, but you could see his eyes tighten at you. You kept wondering what was going on in his head. Then to your surprise, he lowered his gun. Your surprise only lasted for a second though before it was replaced with a different kind of surprised. He came at you so fast you barely processed the movement. His metal arm hit the wall, only two inches from your head, and his face moved right in front of yours. You could hear him breathing heavily through the mask. Then he did something that completely threw you off._

_"Do you trust me?" His voice was tough, but soft. You didn't know how to react. Why would he ask that? You've been trying to find him for a long time so you could take him down. He's killed multiple people, some that you've worked with for years. How the hell could you trust him?_

_"No." You say, very confused. Your eyes scan his face, looking for some kind of answer. Then you took a shot. "Do you trust_ me?"

_His eyes bore into yours. "Yes." And then he was gone._

 

 

 

That was a year and a half ago. He found you again a few weeks after S.H.I.E.L.D. was destroyed and HYDRA was gone, a month after your first meeting. Eventually you became close and the two of you developed a relationship. You've been together for almost a year now. He finally knew who he was and could remember his past. Unfortunately, his past also consisted of HYDRA. He could forget those memories for the most part, but sometimes they would come back. And you were always there to help him.

You felt Bucky shift in his sleep and it woke you slightly. His metal arm was wrapped underneath your neck and you saw his fingers start to twitch. Then he began to grunt and groan in his sleep. You sat up and looked over at him, noticing that he was sweating.

"Bucky?" You said, shaking him gently. His face started to tense up and his eyes shut even more tightly. "Bucky, wake up." He only started to move around and groan more, so you shook a little harder. "James, please wake up."

Suddenly, Bucky's eyes opened and he sat up, breathing heavily. He stared straight ahead and you gave him a moment to slow his breathing. "Bucky?" You said softly, putting your hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to face you. "Another nightmare?" He nodded. You moved behind him and put your legs on either side of him, rested your head on his back and ran your fingers up and down his arms. "Talk to me."

Bucky took a deep breath before speaking. "Do you remember when we first met? When I took you to the alley?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course. You said you trusted me and then you left." You replied and kissed his shoulder.

"Well... I dreamt that... I said I didn't trust you, and then I..." He trailed off and looked down at his metal arm, opening and closing his hand. You knew exactly what he dreamt about. He was always afraid of hurting you with his metal arm. It's gotten a little better, but he was still hesitant to touch you with it. You kissed along the scarring where metal met flesh before moving to sit in front of him. You took his metal hand in one of yours and put your other one under his chin and moved his head up. His blue eyes were filled with sadness and it broke your heart.

"I just don't want to hurt you, (y/n)." His voice was soft, but filled with pain. "If I ever did, I... I..."

"Bucky, shh." You put your hand on his cheek. "I know you would never hurt me. You know that I trust you with my life. This isn't a weapon anymore. This is your arm. The arm that you wrap around me at night, the arm that makes me feel safe, the arm that helps me cook and start flour fights then helps clean the kitchen. I love you, James, and I love every part of you." You ran your fingers over the metal. His head was back down and he stared at his lap. "Here, come on." You lay back down and move Bucky to lay on top of you, his head on your chest. Your right hand moved up and down his arm, while your left ran its fingers through his hair.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, (y/n), but I'm glad I did it." His said softly. You smile and kiss the top of his head. Bucky moved so he hovered over you, his face inches away from yours. "I love you, (y/n). I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you too, Bucky." You smile and bring his head closer to yours for a kiss. His lips were soft and moved perfectly with yours. Whenever you kissed him it was like the world didn't exist outside of the two of you. He brought his hand to your neck and gripped it as the kiss deepened slightly. The metal of his hand was a little cold against your warm skin, but you barely took notice. After a little bit, he pulled away to catch his breath and put his forehead against yours. He opened his eyes and stared into yours.

"До конца линии?" He whispered.

You smiled up at him in agreement and gave him a kiss. "Till the end of the line."


End file.
